Naruto and the magic Lamp
by Dhrubowiz
Summary: AU. This is is the story of a boy how we went from being a thief to conqueror of the entire world. The story of how deception can change a good person to a ruthless ruler. The story of a boy who only wanted happiness for her mother. Pairing: Naruto x Sakura x Ino. Inspired from Aladdin(Not the trashy movie)


**Naruto and the magic ****Lamp**

**Arc I**

**Death of a Hero, Rise of a King**

**Chapter 1: Enter: Naruto Uzumaki**

_Welcome to Konoha, the city of Fortunes. _

_A land known for its lush greenery, a dreamland for merchants and civilians alike. _

_Ruled by the current Sultan, the city has gone through numerous victories over the past three decades, establishing a strong place across the seven kingdoms that ruled the world. _

_This is the story of a simple boy who hoped to bring his beloved mother out of poverty and give her the happiness that she deserved. This is the story of a boy who would one day rule over the land and sea. _

"Come back here, masked thief!"

"Masked thief?" A boy wearing black robe along with his face wrapped in black scarf, jumped on top of a caravan full of apples, splashing them on the ground in the process as he struggled to keep his feet balanced.

"Masked thief? You could at least give a better name to such an artist like myself." He replied in a mock offended tone, putting the back of his palm against his forehead in a dramatic fashion. "Oh~ How deeply am I hurt." He took a peek and gulped seeing the crowd gathering around him, knifes and sticks in hand of the angry shop owners.

"You are dead meat!"

"D-D-Dead meat?"

The boy quickly ducked down, barely scratching the knife against his turban.

"Uh…?" He looked up to see his head turban cut in half, blonde locks of hair sticking out.

"Ahhh! I am exposed!" He jumped up again, dodging the onslaught of stuff being thrown at him.

Running to escape, the clashes against the other shop owners soon alerted the palace guards on patrol.

"There he is! On the east route, catch him!"

The boy smirked as he effortlessly dodged the spears aimed by the palace guards at him.

"As dumb as usual, who even made you guard of the palace? I feel sorry for the Sultanate~"

"You won't escape this time!" Another barrage of spears being pointed at the boy failed to hit him. His movements were a spectacle to see, unlike any ordinary civilian. Gracious and sharp, yet his work was that of a thief.

"I hope you rot in hell!" The angry shop owner yelled as he escaped the place by jumping from one building to the next.

'I am sorry mister; I have no other option.' He shook his head as he headed towards his house.

As he was crossing his usual joint where the only people who came by were people too poor to even afford food, he came across a hungry boy sitting near the street, holding an empty pot.

He smiled sadly at the young boy before he jumped in front of him. The boy looked at him and gasped. He quickly shook his head and smiled, reassuring him that he was of no threat and took off the veil that covered his face.

Kneeling down, the masked thief took out some nuts from his pocket and broke them into small pieces and gave it to the boy. The hungry boy quickly ate it and smiled with delight.

"Thanks mister!"

He smiled back. "No problem, here take this for later." He handed a silver coin to the boy who didn't know the value but knew it would come in handy later.

As the masked thief was about to leave, he saw a few dozens of other kids had surrounded him, asking for coins.

He scratched his head and inwardly face palmed. But looking at their faces, he sighed and gave everyone a piece of silver coin that he stole earlier. The kids thanked him and left happily while a single old lady was left, holding an empty bowl for collecting coins.

"It's okay dear, I guess it wasn't in my destiny today." She sadly turned around, seeing his bag was empty of coins.

He became sad as he continued watching her with sympathy. Suddenly he ran and stopped her. "Wait a second Ma'am, I can not change your destiny but do not blame your destiny today, don't lose hope." He gave her a beautiful flower vase.

"There is a man named **Kitan **in the south market. He collects antique items for resell. I am sure you will get a decent amount of silver coins if you sell this vase."

"Oh my… t-thank you very much dear." She took the vase happily.

"It's okay, but please make sure you wear some incense before visiting him. Remember? He is an antique collector." He joked.

The old woman laughed at his lame joke non the less. She was deeply touched by his show of empathy. "What is your name son?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, you must have heard about me!" He replied, scratching the back of his head with a haughty smile.

"I haven't, but I pray that one day everyone does."

His smile soon vanished, replaced with a sad frown. "What will that achieve? When I have to serve Uncle **Zen** for the rest of my life..." He spoke more to himself than to her.

'Oh crap… speaking of uncle, what will I give him now? All my coins are gone… and he specifically asked for that vase. Worse what will I tell aunt…" Naruto looked at the vase he just gave the women, having second thoughts.

"Brrrrr!" He quickly shook his head. 'It should be fine, I should be able to trick him… somehow.'

His eyes then fell on the empty bowl that she had. 'Idea!'

"Ma'am." He spoke with embarrassment. "If you don't mind, can I have that bowl? I promise the vase will cost enough to buy a 100 of these bowls!"

"Of course dear, have it."

"Thanks!"

"Over there! He is over there!"

'Oh crap.' Hearing the soldiers, he quickly put on his veil bidding farewell to the woman and ran as fast as he could, outside their line of sight.

Once clear from sight of the onlookers, he took off his black robe and the veil, revealing a young boy not much older than sixteen. His blonde hair flew with the breeze as he jumped down in front of his house. Ocean blue eyes, distinctive whisker marks on his cheeks were his traits. His perfect jawlines and a heart melting smile could capture anyone's heart.

"Naruto!"

He gasped as he felt his ear being pulled harshly by a woman in an angry gesture.

"A-Aunt." He stammered.

"You better have brought what I asked for." She pushed him harshly, causing him to fall down as she glared at him.

"How much did you steal today?" She asked.

Naruto rubbed his ears as he looked away, anger boiling inside yet showed no disrespect. He had been used to such harsh treatment by his aunt since he could remember. Ever since him and his mother moved to their house after his dad was taken into prison by the royal knights due to treason.

"Everything you asked for… but I saw some beggars in the street so… umm… I-"

"You better not have given the vase to some old lady…" She deadpanned, her eyes almost bulging out in shock.

"I… kinda did…" He replied stammering.

"You…you…. YOU DUMBASS! That vase costed 500 silver coins! Oh my my my my… 500 silver coin!" She clasped her hand in a dreamy look before snapping out of her dream and glaring at him.

"500 silver coins! Did you forget that I let your sorry ass and your mother stay in our house after your treacherous father left you?! Is this how you return the favour?!" She pulled his ears, earning a hiss from him.

"A-Aunt please leave, it hurts."

"Hear this out properly, if you don't earn me a thousand silver coins by the end of this week, I am going to kick you and your precious mother out of the house and then you can join those beggars with a plastic pot. Understood?!"

He sadly nodded. "Yes… Aunt Erina…"

"I will be back next week, be ready with the coins or pack your belongings!" She pushed him back harshly and left.

Naruto stood up and sighed sadly as he looked at his house. He could see his mother in the kitchen, cooking his favourite dish. His eyes teared up lightly.

He could not imagine giving his mother more reason to sorrow after his father left. He had to make sure they didn't get kicked out of the house. No one would give them a job, calling their family as being traitor of the land and conspire against them in every turn possible. Naruto also couldn't tell that to her. She would be heart broken. She thinks he works as a merchant who transfers goods from Konoha to other countries. But the truth was far from it.

If she ever found out about him being the masked theif, she would be deeply hurt. But he was helpless. No one would rent them house even if they had the money. She probably thinks aunt was nice enough to give them the house to live for free but it was far from the truth. His uncle and aunt only let them live because they uses him to do their crooked work while they resell the stolen goods to other countries.

'I am sorry mom… I couldn't be the son that you thought I was.'

"Naruto, you are home?"

He zoned out of his thoughts and nodded. "Y-yes, I am just washing up…" He wiped his tears and put on a happy face.

'I am sure mom, one day I will be able to buy all the happiness in this world and keep it under your feet. I promise. So, what if father is not here, your son is more than capable.'

"Naruto are you gonna stand there or eat?" A woman with long red hair came out as she stood by the door with her hand on her hips, while holding a fork on her other palm.

"I thought you are washing up. You lied to me, mister!"

"Haha~" He laughed nervously. "S-sorry, I was just outside running some errands."

"Sigh… you and your errands, what do you even do?" She asked.

'I can't answer that…sorry for lying mother.'

"I was just trying to take a glimpse of the princess~" He faked a gleamy look on his face. It was the excuse he always used to explain his disappearance in the day while stealing. Everyone thought he had a crush on the princess of Konoha but the truth was that he didn't even see her in his life, much more loving her.

Romance had no space in his life. He had promised himself to never pursue other women until he can make his mother the happiest person in this world. There was no one more important to him than her. No one.

"And let me guess." Kushina began with a mock. "Like every other day, you collapsed while daydreaming about her."

…

"Hahaha… yeah." He scratched the back of his hair in embarrassment.

"Sigh…" She shook her head. "When will you understand Naruto? She is a princess, and you are not a prince… we are not on their level and-"

"But mother, I am a prince to you, am I not?" He smiled.

She nodded with a smile.

"Then mother~" He flipped his hair in style, faking taking out a sword like a prince. "Princess of Konoha or princess of **Eden**, _they_ are not in my level!"

They both laughed at his joke. The bond they shared was stronger than anything in this world. Naruto loved his mother deeply, and he was the best son she could ever want.

"Oh no! I forgot to turn off the fire!" She gasped as she rushed back to the kitchen.

Naruto laughed nervously. 'The best mother in the world… just not the best cook.'

"Waaaa~ it burnt." She cried like a baby and Naruto shook his head in dismay.

'And so innocent… it's almost scary.'

**(Scene Change) **

The night was shrouded in darkness, the only illuminating sight of the Palace could be seen afar as Naruto stood on top of the tallest tower in Konoha.

'I have to earn 1000 silver by the end of this week… I have no other option to earn this much silver without taking some drastic measures.' He sighed as he eyed the palace from afar.

He let out a mock chuckle. 'I am going to steal from the house of my 'dear crush' princess **Sakura**. I wonder how she looks. Well, must be some stuck up, fragile fat loser munching grapes all day.'

He jumped down from the tower in speed before spinning on a rod midway and losing momentum of landing as he continued to go down. "Well, grapes don't really make you fat~ so perhaps, munching potatoes all day..." He laughed.

**(Scene Change) **

Princess Sakura was totally different from Naruto's imaginations. She was anything but weak. Her swordsmanship was deadly, and her face was forceful with beauty. She was busy with the daily practice with her servants when she felt a presence outside the door of the training room.

**(Scene Change) **

"Long live! Our minister."

"Long live! Our minster."

The servants spread their hands on the floor in the footsteps of minister **Zafar**.

The minster of the palace walked without an ounce of remorse on the hands of servants of the palace.

It was his daily routine of entering the palace. Servants were spreading rose petals on him while being forced to chant his praise.

Pride was written all over his body language and an evil smile was always evident on his face.

He went into the training room from where the sky is clear and the floor is made up of blue marble.

'I shall soon conquer the earth and the sky, Sakura shall be mine and the crown of Konoha shall also be mine.' He inwardly thought as he showed a respectful bow to the princess.

"Minister Zafar, I am sure I told this many times. I don't like visitors while I am training at night." Sakura spoke, not turning around as she fought one of the servants with a **Konoha Sword. **

'My dear little kitten, keep up with that attitude all you want. Once the **Magic Lamp **is mine, you shall also be mine. Under my command.'

"I am sorry princess, but matters were urgent that I needed your assistance."

**(End of Chapter 1)**

**Author's Note: Review~**


End file.
